Attention au violon !
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Quand Holmes s'acharne à torturer son violon, ça ne laisse rien présager de bon pour le pauvre Watson...


Hello ! Alors voilà mon premier Sherlock Holmes. C'est un essai et c'est niais, guimauve... Je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose que ces horribles trucs rose bonbon, c'est une catastrophe !

J'espère quand même que le personnage de Holmes n'est pas trop dénaturé par ses sentiments... Enfin, j'attends vos avis !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Attention au violon !<strong>

- Par pitié, Holmes !

Les bras levés au ciel et l'exclamation agacée du Docteur John Watson, ne firent qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur qui s'étendait sur les lèvres dudit Holmes.

- Un problème, mon ami ? S'enquit-il, faussement inquiet.

- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, stopper le massacre de ce pauvre violon, et par la même occasion, celui des mes oreilles ? Répondit le médecin d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Holmes, debout près de la fenêtre, semblait s'acharner à tirer de son violon les sons les plus atroces qu'il soit possible d'obtenir d'un si bel instrument. De temps à autres, il poussait même le vice jusqu'à chanter pendant qu'il jouait.

Le principal problème de cette démarche était que le brillant Sherlock Holmes, l'homme dont la logique était dévastatrice, le plus grand détective de Londres et, si l'on en croyait ses propres dires, du monde entier, chantait abominablement faux.

Si faux en vérité, que le pauvre Watson jugeait préférable d'écouter les aboiements de Gladstone pendant toute une nuit, plutôt que de subir une demie heure de récital effectué par son ami. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec la voix de fausset qui s'échappait parfois de la gorge du détective et Watson était presque étonné que les voisins n'aient pas encore fait appel à Scotland Yard pour faire taire ce qui ressemblait plus à l'agonie d'un chien errant en mal d'amour qu'au chant d'un distingué citoyen de Sa Majesté. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que, malgré la fausseté de sa voix, Holmes était un excellent joueur de violon ; alors pourquoi donc s'évertuait-il à torturer ainsi les oreilles de son compagnon ?

Car Sherlock Holmes ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Soit un acte avait une fin précise, soit il n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Il s'agissait donc de trouver le but de cette manœuvre. Mais comment savoir ce qui se passait dans son cerveau dérangé ?

- … de mon art, acheva Holmes, triomphalement.

- Pardon ? Demanda Watson. Trop occupé à tenter de découvrir les manigances de son colocataire, il n'avait pas écouté ce que ce dernier était en train de dire.

- Vous me blessez, mon cher, fit Holmes,vous ne m'écoutez même pas, ai-je donc si peu d'importance à vos yeux que vous ne prêtez plus attention à ce que je dis ? Ajouta-il en se tournant vers lui, feignant une petite moue triste, les yeux faussement larmoyants.

- Vous me fatiguez, mon vieux, soupira Watson en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, caché derrière son journal. Ne faîtes pas semblant d'avoir l'air chagriné pour m'attendrir, vous savez qu'il y a bien longtemps que cela ne me fait plus d'effet.

Le sourire de Holmes s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'avançait souplement vers son ami, contournant la table basse sur laquelle trônaient les restes de sa dernière expérience scientifique -tentative de calcul du temps de solidification de la salive des cadavres sur terrain sec- pour se placer en face du médecin. Là, il attrapa le journal que ce dernier tenait entre les mains et le posa sur la table, entre deux échantillons de bave humaine, avant de reporter son attention sur le docteur.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-il, surplombant son ami du regard.

Il l'observa quelques instants, se délectant de l'air ennuyé qu'il voyait peint sur son visage. De ses yeux marrons, plein d'agacement feint, de ses sourcils bruns faussement froncés par l'ennui. Tout n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, une mascarade savamment orchestrée qu'il lui plaisait de provoquer de temps à autre, lorsque l'envie s'en faisait trop forte. Prenant soudain conscience que leur échange se maintenait à un niveau trop calme, il décida qu'il était temps d'y ajouter une pointe d'excitation. Aussi se pencha-il lentement vers le pauvre John, susurrant à son oreille :

- Il me semble pourtant que certaines de mes attentions vous fassent encore de l'effet.

Nous y revoilà, pensa Watson alors qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler, cela faisait longtemps. A chaque fois qu'une occasion, si petite soit elle, se présentait, Holmes en profitait pour faire des sous-entendus suspects à propos de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, ce qui avait le don de provoquer un grand malaise chez le médecin. Le détective en revanche en était ravi et chaque perspective d'observer le trouble de son compagnon l'amusait grandement.

Il appuya ses deux mains sur le haut des accoudoirs du fauteuil de Watson afin de pouvoir continuer à murmurer à l'oreille de ce dernier plus confortablement.

- Il est étonnant de voir que de telles réflexions puissent encore vous gêner quand on sait que vous êtes celui qui prend le plus souvent l'initiative de nos échanges, dit-il avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Watson se recula légèrement, tournant la tête. Mettre des mots sur leurs actes le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Et plus son trouble transparaissait, plus Holmes semblait prendre du plaisir à le provoquer.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas moi qui ait entamé celui-ci, répondit Watson en tentant de prendre un air dégagé tandis que Holmes s'installait tranquillement sur ses genoux.

- En effet, concéda le détective, il faut dire que vous êtes tellement lent à la détente...

Puis, plongeant sa tête dans le cou du médecin pour en respirer l'odeur il ajouta :

- J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour attirer votre attention. J'ai conscience que mon chant vous est insupportable et vous savez que je sais parfaitement jouer du violon, alors pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas compris ? Je pensais que vos capacités de déduction s'étaient accrues au fil des années, mais de toute évidence, je me trompais...

- C'était donc ça, le but de votre torture auditive ? Répondit Watson dans un soupir de contentement, ses mains s'égarant dans les cheveux bruns de Holmes alors que celui-ci embrassait doucement son cou. Attirer mon attention ? Il faut dire que vous avez une manière bien particulière de vous y prendre...Êtes-vous au courant que m'adresser la parole aurait été suffisant ? Je vous aurai répondu !

- Tellement banal..., chuchota Holmes, ses mains s'agrippant aux boutons de chemise son colocataire avant de les défaire un à un.

- Cela m'aurait étonné de votre part, je dois l'avouer.

A ces mots, Holmes, releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Bien, alors maintenant que ce mystère est résolu, pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur des activités plus...intéressantes ?

Le ton impatient du détective fit naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Watson qui, pour toute réponse, débarrassa hâtivement son amant de sa chemise avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui. Finalement, Holmes non plus ne pouvait se passer de lui...

**FIN**


End file.
